Uncle Jack:Part 2
by flying with da Sparrow
Summary: This is a second part to 'Uncle Jack'... It's about Nicola on the run to find her uncle, who is Jack. Hope you read and review
1. Just the beginning after all

Hey, peoples I'm back! With a sequel to 'Uncle Jack'... If you haven't read that yet, go away and read it! But if you don't want to you don't have to; Oh and I can't think of a name for this story! Help would be appreciated Here goes...

* * *

Chapter 1: Just the beginning after all.  
  
A long sigh came out of Nicola's mouth. She was now twelve. It had been eight years since she first met her uncle, and four years since his last visit.  
  
"James, please... The kids, you're going to wake them up, be a little bit quiet!" Nicola could hear her mother hiss at James Norrington, Nicola's father. They had just come from the town meeting.  
  
"Look, right now I don't give a damn if the children are awake of not." Norrington argued. "What are we going to do about it now? No... What are _you_ going to do about it?"  
  
Eversince James found out about Ria's 'Pirate Brand' burn -which was about two years ago- James went on about Ria hiding that secret from him, whenever the word 'Pirate' was to be heard.  
  
"What do you mean, what am _I_ going to do now?" Ria screamed too. "It's not my fault that they changed the island law! You're the commodore... Can't _you_ just deal with it?" She asked, a bit of concern in her voice.  
  
"Well, I don't want to picture myself hanging in the gallows - with my family swinging beside me!" He yelled back.  
  
Now Nicola knew what they were argueing over, there had been a new law made. Any pirate in this island that gets caught, gets hung with their family. She sighed again. It was times like this that she missed her uncle Jack. She wanted to be happier again. Nicola used to cry and sob when her parents started arguing for the first few times, but now she got pretty well used to it.  
  
"Nicola?" A small quivering voice called. Nicola turned around to see her little sister. "I'm scared!" She sobbed as she ran to Nicola.  
  
"It's alright... Everything's going to be fine, come on Amy. Let's go to bed." Nicola tried to comfort her sister, Amy as she dragged her to her bed.  
  
More arguing was to be heard then, "James... If you dis my brother like that again, I'll..." Ria yelled. "I'll pack my things and leave, _with_ the kids!" Then she whirled around, and stormed into her bedroom.  
  
Nicola always heard those words from her mother. Like "If you say that again, I'm leaving!" Or, "Don't you ever say that... Or I'll run off and never come back." She heard her father sigh and go out to sleep in his office for the night. Soon Nicola's naturally dark-rimmed eyes began to blink slowly as she fell asleep.  
  
Soon, when Ria thought everyone had gone to sleep in the household, she tiptoed out of her room and went into Nicola's and Amy's room. She quietly examined Amy. Amy had blondish hair -don't know which side she got that from- But her hair was getting darker. She had her thumb in her mouth as she snored gently. She seemed very small for her age, she was five.  
  
'Nicola hasn't changed much.' Ria thought to herself as she smiled. Except her eyes had turned totally dark brown. But something in her eyes looked icy cold, but sweetly warm at the same time. Her hair was dark brown shoulder-lengthed and had darker curls at the end, from Ria's side.  
  
Ria smiled as she could see a strong resemblence of Jack in Nicola. She shook her head slightly before walking back to her bedroom.  
  
The next day, Nicola came down to have breakfast, acting as though nothing had happened the night before. "'Morning mommy, and father." She called as she sat down.  
  
"Good morning..." Her father half mumbled, as he stood up as though he had finished his breakfast already. "Well, I've got to go to work now, sweetie... See you later." He said a bit boredly,as he gave Nicola a peck on the cheek.  
  
Nicola simply rose an eyebrow, as if she was getting too old for these. "See you, father!" She said back, and James was gone. She sat down in front of the table as Ria just came out from the kitchen with Nicola's breakfast. "'Morning Nicola!" She greeted, as she handed Nicola her porridge. "Is Amy still asleep?" She asked as a silence was about to form.  
  
"Yes..." Nicola answered shortly. She ate her porridge uncomfortably, as if she was disturbed with the presence of her mother. When she finally finished, she got up to get changed and get ready for school.  
  
When she came back down again, Amy was up, and Ria was having her breakfast with Amy. "I'm going to school now, mum!" She called, out as she put on her shoes. As she heard a faint "See you later!", Nicola finally shouted back, "Bye!" And went to school.

* * *

"Good morning Mr Appledorn..." The class chanted to the man in the front of the classroom, Mr Appledorn, who was their teacher. Just as he called Nicola's name out from the class roll, she barged in, panting as she was running because she realized she was late.  
  
"Nicola Norrington..." The teacher repeated, as he rose an eyebrow calmly.  
  
Nicola did a cheesy fake grin. "I'm here..." She said between her pantings.  
  
Mr Appledorn gestured for her to sit down in her usual seat. Nicola always thought that the teacher let her off easy because she was the commodore's daughter and he was also a close friend of Will. As she sat down and got out her stationary, Mr Appledorn wrote on the blackboard in bold letters, '**PIRATES**'. Nicola's heart thumped with excitment.  
  
"As you can all see we are now learning on a new topic on pirates. Paul,_ please_ turn around and face the front and listne. For goodness sake, I should use a whip like the other classes..." He threatening joked. Mr Appledorn was known as the nicest and the youngest teacher in Nicola's school, and Nicola was lucky to have him. "Now, I want to know what you all already know about... Pirates. Starting from you, Jasmine." He called out.  
  
The girl called Jasmine said, "Pirates have parrots..." And Nicola nearly laughed. But the teacher seemed to be satisfied. When it was soon Nicola's turn, she had rolled her eyes so many times, that it began to hurt a little.  
  
After Bruce had called out. "Pirates wear a hat!"

Suddnely it was Nicola's turn. "Pirates..." She stammered. She was too busy mocking the other kid's comments that she didn't realize she didn't have one for herself. "Pirates..." She continued, when Mr Appledorn gave her a kind of encouraging look. "Pirates eat apples!" She managed.  
  
Mr Appledorn paused for a while, thinking if Nicola was trying to make fun of his last name, but it didn't sound like it. "Good enough..." He commented. When they have gone around the whole class, Mr Appledorn asked, "Now, do you _all_ know about the new law in Port Royal?"  
  
There were mixed answers but most of them meant 'yes's.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what the new law is?" He asked again. When everyone put their hands up, he noticed one operson's hand not up, Nicola's. He walked up to her desk silently.  
  
On the other hand, Nicola was too busy to notice the silence as she was drawing a quick but good sketch portarit of her uncle Jack. And as a shadow covered it, she gasped then quickly covered the art with her arms.  
  
Mr Appledorn simply gave Nicola a curious but annoyed look. "Why isn't your hand up? Don't you know the answer?" He questioned, smartly.  
  
Nicola looked up at him. "Um... What was the question again?" She asked, sheepishly. But she knew the teacher wouldn't tell her.  
  
That was when Nicola's best friend whispered silently, "What the new law is, here in Port Royal..." But it wasn't silent enough. This teacher was young and wasn't as deaf as their maths teacher.  
  
"You two _both_ on detention.. Now what is the answer to _my_ question?" He questioned again.  
  
Nicola sighed, followed by a groan from her best buddy. She resisted to roll her eyes. "The new law, if a pirate is caught here on Port Royal then _it_ will be hung with _it's_ family." She didn't like it one bit referring the pirate as an '_it_'. But she acted as though she was bored and calm. She knew her father wouldn't be happy about the detention slip. He'll go on about how she's ruining his reputation. But it wasn't rare that Nicola got a detention. It was actually kind of daily and quite normal.  
  
As she thought it couldn't get worse, Mr Appledorn moved Nicola's arm out of the way so he could see what she was trying to hide from him.  
  
Nicola gasped then croaked, "NO!" But too late... He saw her artwork, and he actually looked half impressed. He stared at Nicola for a while then at the painting.  
  
"Well, I see clearly who you've drawn, You've drawn the infamous Jack Sparrow! I can't wait to see his family tree when he gets caught and hung!" He cracked up at his lame as comment.  
  
Nicola wanted to yell, "I can't wait to see your stupid penguin look when you're surprised that I'm on the family tree of uncle Jack's! Anyway uncle Jack's much better and faster than you, so no-one could get him, especially _you_!" But she just managed to contain herself.

* * *

Wow, how was it? I kinda rushed it a bit. Please review! By the way I like reviews, Just thought you'd want to know. LoL... Catch y'all up at the next chappy, o and memba the title might change soon


	2. A drunk Norrington is very very bad!

Chapter 2: A drunk Norrington is very very bad!

* * *

"I'm back!" Nicola cried out loudly, as she entered her house. Ria came and studied her daughter.  
  
"What's wrond darling?" You don't look so happy." She mentioned.  
  
Nicola blinked. "Well, not many people come home from school smiling and grinning and leaping for joy, right? Or am I just one of those weird people?" She questioned, more to herself with out caring for the answer. She walked back up to her bedroom.  
  
Ria smiled as she saw her daughter go up. Nicola seemed so similar to Ria, and she reminded her of her childhood. She went in back to the kitchen to do whatever she was doing.  
  
When Nicola got up to her room, Amy was on the bed, making stuff. "Hey, Nicola!" She shouted as she saw her big sister. "How was school?" She asked curiously, as she didn't go to school yet.  
  
Nicola made a face. "Boring as usual... Some teachers don't really think I'm smart but I reckon I use my head..." She paused. "I don't know why I'm telling you this but, I got another detention from school. Don't tell father please" She pleaded, feeling foolish.  
  
Amy nodded even though she thought it was a bad idea. "Alright... But can you help me make a dolphine out of this clay?" She asked pointing to a chuck of brown clay that was on the bed.  
  
Since Nicola didn't have any strength to growl Amy off for leaving clay on the bed, and since she didn't have any homework to do, she thought, 'Why not...' "Alright." She answered, sitting beside her sister.  
  
At around six o'clock, Ria called the girls down for dinner. They all sat around the table which was filled with their meal. They were in different moods from the one in breakfast. "You two must be pretty hungry. Let's eat!" Ria started, eating pieces of corn.  
  
"Yum! Roast chicken!" Amy practically yelled over the table, as she dug her fork into her dish of chicken. In a few minutes, her face was going to be covered in gravy and everything that was on the dish.  
  
Nicola ate a slice of chicken too. "Where's father?" She quizzed, looking over at the empty seat, normally where James sits.  
  
Ria's face went darker a little, wioth worry or hatred, or maybe both. She let out a deep loud sigh. "I don't know... He should be here by now..." She said concerned, in a low voice.  
  
The atmosphere of the house suddenly went quiet. Even Amy seemed to gobble up her dinner quietly. Then she did something that Jack usually does, breaking the awkward silence. "Mommy? Are you going to eat that?" She asked, pointing at Ria's left over chicken bits.  
  
Ria laughed, "No. But you could have them, if you're still hungry." She added, looking at Amy's emmpty plate.  
  
"Amy, you're a piglet...." Nicola smirked, as she watched again at Amy eating Ria's chicken bits. Then she turned to Ria. "Mommy, what's for desert?" She questioned.  
  
Ria smiled whole-heartedly. "Apple crumble! Freshly baked..." She answered as she stacked the empty dishes on a tray and took them away.  
  
"So thats' what you've been making in the kitchen..." Nicola realized out loud. "Apple crumble's my favourite!" She announced.  
  
After desert Nicola was drawing on her desk in her room with Amy moulding stuff with the clay still, trying to shape it into a dolphine. Ria was downstairs in the kitchen doing the dishes. They were all waiting for Norrington.  
  
Amy went to sleep early as usual, although she insisted on staying up till father came, but she fell asleep. And when Norrington didn't come till ten o'clock, Ria told Nicola to go to bed, and she did. But she didn't get to sleep though, even though she was tired. But she decided to close her eyes, just for a little while. But when she couldn't lift them open again, she decided to remain like that.  
  
Nicola blinked, which kind of surprised her. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she was sleeping, but something was loud enough to wake her up. She tried hard to listen through Amy's gentle breathing, which seemed so loud at that point.  
  
"James what is wrong with you?" Nicola realized she woke up because of her mother and father arguing. She thought it was pretty normal but her father's unusual slurring in his voice made Nicola think twice.  
  
"Sorry Ria... Just had a drink or two..." James slurred, making it a bit difficult for Nicola and Ria to understand him.  
  
Ria nearly laughted mockingly, but she wasn't in the laughing mood. "A drink or two? I think you meanabout ten bottles of drinks, by the sound and smell of it!" She said, annoyed. "Younever drink this much... Geez, what is wrong?" She questioned, concerned a bit.  
  
By now, Amy had woken up and she sobbed quietly while Nicola tried to comfort her and listne at the same time.  
  
James chuckled quietly. "What's wrong?" He repeated. "What's wrong is that my wife is a bloody pirate that might get me and the children hung, What's wrong is that my wife is the sister of an infamus dirty, filthy pirate... And that my wife has been keeping that from me for about 6 years or so!" Jame's voice went louder each sentence.  
  
Ria slapped him across the cheek. "Don't talk about my brother like that, you... you snob!" She yelled getting offensed. "You don;'t know what kind of person he is...."  
  
James just ignored her. "What other secrets are you keeping from me, you pirate bitch!" He shouted in frustration, threatingly.  
  
Nicola and Amy were watching from the stairs, afraid and hearts thumping like mad. They were scared and shocked about their abusive father. Amy was wailing and Nicola sniffed.  
  
Norrington repeatedly shouted at Ria with offensive abusive words, and then Amy couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it daddy! Mommy...." She cried, going downstairs to them, before Nicola got a chance to stop her.  
  
Norrington turned around and stared at Amy suspiciously. "Shut up!" He shouted, as his hand was raised up.  
  
"NO!" Ria and Nicola both screamed out. Nicola ran in front of Amy swiftly and quickly, and of course she got hit instead of her little sister, by her own father.  
  
Nicola fell flat onto the floor. Tears flowed down and blurred her vision. She didn't know if it was because of the shock or the pain. She could hear her mother scream and slap at Norrington, and Amy crying.  
  
(Nicola's P.OV) Did I just get hit? Maybe that's why I'm on the floor. God, I can't think with all the screaming and crying.... I want to go to sleep. That's funny.... It looks like father's about to his mommy........(End of Nicola's P.O.V)  
  
Nicola fainted just before Norrington slapped Ria as well. But Nicola could hear Amy crying on the top of her lungs. She could hear more arguing and shouting. She knew she has to get up and yell at them to stop but she just couldn't.  
  
(Ria's P.O.V) Ria breathed in and out steadily. She couldn't believe she saw her jhusband hit their daughter. She couldn't believe she just got slapped by her own husband. Ria didn't bat an eyelid, she just gave James a deathly glare. Afterall, she was used to getting hit when she was little, but she hadn't expected this... Anger was fuming out of her, out of control. (end of Ria's P.O.V)  
  
"Mommy..." Amy whispered behind Ria, her face still soaking with tears.  
  
"It's alright...." Ria whispered, calming ly. But her glare was still fixed on Norrington. "You..." She hissed at James. "I should've listened to Jack. If I did, I wouldn't have let anyone go through this pain." She said clearly, just a single tear burning down her cheek. "You better take one good look at your children... Because I'm taking them with me! And this time I mean it... I could kill you for what you've done, but you're lucky that the kids are here." She screamed, then punched her husband so hard straight on the face that he blacked out. 


	3. Ye got the wrong ship!

Chapter 3: Ye got the wrong ship.

* * *

Ria was sniffing when she packed her neseccary stuff. Nicol was in bed, although she was awake now but Ria wanted her to stay there for a while. So Nicola just stared at Amy packing her belongings. Amy was still sobbing. The three gilrs were quiet, except for some sobs and sniffs sometimes.  
  
After Ria had finished her packing she helped Amy while packing Nicola's belongings as well. When they finished packing completely, they got changed to something warm and headed out, only leaving an unconscious commodore on the floor.  
  
Amy was still crying when they reached the port. Ria whispered soothing, calming words so Amy could relax a bit, before she left to ask someone when the next ship would arrive.  
  
When Amy woudn't stop crying, Nicola squeezed her sister's hand and gave her a comforting hug. "Amy, everything going to be fine.... Don't cry, please" She told Amy. "What exactly happened, when I fainted? Did... did father really hit mum?" Nicola asked, half hoping that he hadn't hit her.  
  
Amy swallowed as she nodded. She was shaking. "Yes... He hit mommy... I was so scared! I thought you were.... dead. I couldn't help mommy.... I was too scared to scream or even do anything!" She answered loudly, sttuttering. Then she burst out crying into Nicola's arm. A look of fear was embroidered into Amy's eyes from that day on.  
  
Nicola was angry and full of hatred for her father. She hugged Amy tight, as she felt tears ofd anger falling down. Her father had hurt Amy, not physically like what he had done to Nicola and Ria, but emotionally.  
  
'Amy wasn't going to be the same,' Nicola thought, sadly. Norrington had made a permanent scar in Amy's emotions.  
  
When Ria came back, she saw Nicola and Amy hugging each other, and she sensed a combination of fear, anger and hatred. She silently let the tears of mixed emptions drip down then wiped them with her sleeve.  
  
And from that day on, all three of them will never love or forgive Norrington.  
  
"Hey, Nicola... Amy!" Ria called, acting as everything was just normal. "We're going to some other new island and live a new better life... The shipt's going to arrive soon, alright? We've got plenty of money so don't worry..." She smiled at her daughters.  
  
Nicola grinned back as she knew Ria stole the money off of Norrington when he was knocked out. Even Amy gave her a watery grin.  
  
Soon the dock get quite crowded. There were tourists, sailors, people on the run and homeless people.  
  
Ria grabbed hold of Amy's and Nicoal's hands. "We better stick together, savvy?" She asked, as she grabbed their luggage somehow.  
  
Amy grabbed her bag and Nicola grabbed her own bag. They both nodded. Amy had stopped crying as if she had cried out all the tears. Nicola was feeling pretty tired.  
  
Soon enough two identical ships came in sight as they anchored themselves behind one and another. Ria pointed to the ship they were going to go on and told them a bit about it. But only Amy seemed to be listening, because Nicola was busy looking at a group of rugged looking people. She eyed them suspiciously and wasn't paying much attention to her mother's explaining. By now, a lot of people had crowded around and somehow they had automatically formed two lines. One line went to the ship Ria Nicola and Amy were going in and the other line headed to the other identical ship.  
  
"Wow, mommy, those two ships sure look alike!" Nicola mentioned. As she moved forward the line, she yawned.  
  
Her mother and sister agreed. "They look like twins mommy!" Amy suggested, happier again. And Ria chuckled at that comment.  
  
As the line was nearly they're turn to go into their ship, a guard showed up, which made the group of people who Nicola suspicied run, pushing Nicola right off of her feet. When she got up, she saw the guard chase after those group of people. She heard that the 'group of people' turned out to be a group of thieves. 'Lucky I'm not staying in Port Royal no more...." She thought sleepily, as she got onto the ship absent-mindedly.  
  
She had been living on this port for all her years and now she was leaving it, probably forever. "I'll miss you...." Nicola whispered her thoughts out loud, as she sighed. There was no turning around now, the other identical ship was already looking like a dot. Then Nicola's eyes widened. 'Wait, the 'other' identical ship?' She thought as she clicked that she was on the wrong ship. "Ph, no! Mommy, Amy... We caught the wrong......" She looked around. There were o signs of Amy or Ria. All there were was rough looking pirates and whores.  
  
A panic struck over Nicola. Sher had realized that she was the one on the wrong boat. She got scared and wondered if she could swim back... But the dock was already looking half a dot. She tried to see if she could recognise her mother or Amy. But all she heard were faint shouts and yells from the distance. 'Maybe mommy and Amy are shouting andyelling for me right now.' Nicola thought, hopefully.  
  
"Mommy, Amy! I'm alright!" She didn't know if they would be able to hear her, but she tried anyway. She noticed that now everybody on the ship was staring at her because of her yelling.  
  
An old man with a wooden leg stepped out. "What's a little kid like ye doing? On this boat?" He asked wth a heavy pirate accent.  
  
"Oh, looking at the poor kid.... She's scared." A lady with blonde curly hair mentioned as she noticed Nicola's shakings.  
  
"I... I caught the wrong ship...." Nicola squeaked. "Could... could you please turn this ship around? Back to Port Royal I mean..." She favoured, nervously.  
  
A bearded man shook his head. "Uh-uh... Too risky, might get caught by the guards. Anyway, there's too many rough pirates onboard this ship, they could kill ye for turning this ship round!" He told her.  
  
Nicola gulped. "Well then. Where's this ship heading to?" She questioned, her shoulders sinking down a little. She was waiting for an answer from anyone.  
  
"Tortuga." A man sitting alone in the shadows, ontop of a barrel said out loud, which caught everybody's attention. 


	4. Expect the unexpected!

I hate English projects... Anyway here is chapter 4  
  
Expect the unexpected.

* * *

"Tortuga." A man sitting alone in the shadows, ontop of a barrel said out loud, which caught everybody's attention. He saw the look on Nicola's face. "Ye must be wondering who I am..." He muttered, and Nicola thought he was very good guesser.  
  
Nicola waited for a name or something but he didn't carry on. "Er... I've never been to Tortuga before." She said, sheepishly with nothing to say.  
  
"Ye've never been out o' Port Royal either, Nicola." The man corrected her, with a grin. He was still sitting in his position.  
  
"Who are you?" Nicola asked, wondering how he knew her name, or how she'd never been out of Port Royal. She thought if it was her uncle, Jack. But that man didn't have a black beard, in fact he didn't even have a beard.  
  
The man just got up without a sound and pulled her to the side. "Look, Nicola. This aint the place fer ye! What in the world are ye doing 'ere?" He questioned, seriously.  
  
Nicola recongnised the voice behind the pirate accent. "Mr... Appledorn?" She said, but doubted it. Her hates pirates...  
  
"I always knew ye used yer head." The man, Mr Appledorn, ruffled Nicola's hair as he commented. "Now, come in ter the cabin and tell me all 'bout why yer on this ship." He confirmed.  
  
Nicola ,now confused, just followed him silently to his room. She couldn't believe it. Her social studies teacher was a pirate!  
  
"Now, exactly, what happeded?" Mr Appledorn asked, sitting on a chair while taking his hat off. Then he looked at Nicola's cheek. "An' I never saw no bruise on yer face this morning at school...." It looks pretty fresh." He said, half mumbling to himselp concerned.  
  
Nicola touched the cheek where she thought the bruise might be. "I have a bruise?" She aske, feeling foolish. Well she didn't have time to look into a mirror.  
  
Mr Appledorn narowed his eyes in suspicion. "Something bad happened, didn't it?" He sure was a good guesser. Nicola wouldn't have told anyone, but something in Mr Appledorn's voice made her burst out everything.  
  
"... So me, mommy and Amy ran away from father, but I accidently got on the wrong boat." She finished, yawning slightly. "I was so tired..."  
  
"It's called a ship, not a boat!" Mr Appledorn corrected her. "He hit ye? Yer father, James, James Norrington? Ye and yer mother?" He changed the subject without notice.  
  
Nicola quietly nodded, clutching hard onto her bag full of her belongings, as she remembered the difference in Amy's eyes.  
  
Mr Appledorn shook his head unappriciatingly. "And I thought commodores were totally opposite eter pirates..." He stated, still shaking his head.  
  
That reminded Nicola. "And I thought you hated pirates," She remarked back. "But you are one!" She added, surprised again at the thought.  
  
"Who said I was a pirate?" He quried jokingly. "Well, I'll have ter look after ye till the next ship back ter Port Royal." He told Nicola, with a tiny bit of annoyence.  
  
But Nicola shook her head violently. "No, no way. I'm not going back to that place again." She frowned, thinking back to the fact that her father had hit her. "Anyway, I can stay in Tortuga." She said simply, putting her bag down again.  
  
"What, and do ye mean I 'ave ter look after ye all me life?" Mr Appledorn summoned, half kidding and hlaf of fear. "Tortuga is a rough place, ye know that?" He asked, being a little serious again.  
  
Nicola gave him a weak smirk. "I know, I know..." She answered. "And no, I'm not going to stay with you all my life either! I probably wont even stay in Tortuga all my life..." She affirmed, and smirked a little bit more.  
  
Mr Appledorn nnarrowed his eyes again, only in concertration this time. "I know that smirk..." He thought a loud to himself. He studied Nicola's face a while then he chuckled when he got it. "Yer in the Sparrow generation aren't ye?" He asked, grinning at his 'smart' thinking. "Preferring ter Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Nicola nodded, looking at the prate teacher in a weird way. "Yeah, and I might be able to see him in Tortuga too." She told him.  
  
Mr Appledorn nodded as if agrreeing. "Yes... It's not very rare if ye find Jack on a island that is law-free and is full of drinks... A very high chance of bumping into him, 'specially in Tortuga." He explained. "Tortuga is like his second home! If he's not there, he'll probably be out in the ocean."  
  
"So..." Nicola started, as she jumped up and down on the small bed. "How'd you become in uncle Jack's side? Did he just pick you off from the streets or what?" She questioned, cruios.  
  
'Uncle Jack huh?' He thought to himself and grinned. Then he frowned as he went over those last few sentences again. "oi, who said I was in Jack's side?"  
  
Nicola put up an eyebrow. "Well, just a guess... You seemed to know a lot about him." She suggested.  
  
"I know him alright. He aint my mate, but ye could put us together in the category of... rivals" Mr Appledorn added, as if he was remembering old times. 


	5. Laurence Appledorn and Jack Sparrow

Sorry this took a long time, our computer caught heaps of viruses... And now we have a new one! But I have junior exams coming up. It's my first one, i'm kinda nervous... So I have to study for the exams and not spend much time on the computer. Now enuff about what I have to say...

* * *

Laurence Appledorn and Jack Sparrow  
  
(AN: This is a flashback thing while Mr Appledorn is telling Nicola about how he got to know Jack.) "Jack, it's no use runnin' away from us" A man called. "Ye know that I know that ye owe me and Ana our ship!" A younger Mr Appledorn yelled across the bar towards Jack.  
  
Jack stood still in an akward position, as if he was caught, but he remained to be calm and relaxed as he turned around. "A ship?" he chuckled. "Laurence... I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout!" he tried to laugh it off and took a drink, as he tried to avoid Anamaria who was standing beside Mr Appledorn, also known as Laurence.  
  
"Jack!" Anmaria screeched. "Don't play dumb with me, or I'll-" She shrieked, but stopped when Laurence told her to calm down. But the way Anamaria was giving Jack the evils made Jack change his answer.  
  
"Oh, oh!" He said as if he started to remember. "That, boat... I meant ship!" He re-sentenced quickly, as he gulped. "Terribly sorry bout yer ship... I was using it fer self-defence, me crew and fer the Black Pearl..." He announced, eyeing Anamaria to see when she's going to attack.  
  
Laurence stood foward. "Jack, ye know that I know that yer much more imporatant than me..." He started.  
  
Jack narrowed his kohl-rimmed eyes as Laurence started talking right. "Yes... I know that! Carry on..." He urged, motioning with his usual hand signs.  
  
"If ye give us our ship back, I'll give ye the directions that lead yer to the secret treasure of Cortez!" Laurence deepened his voice quietly. "What say yer?" He quired. When Jack didn't look moved, he added, "An' ye can have it all ter yerself, mate..."  
  
Jack didn't know that the treasure of Cortez was cursed then, and he rose an eyebrow as he thought about it. Finally he looked like he made a decision. "An' what happens if I say I accidently sank yer boat-sorry, ship- in ter the bottom o' the ocean?" He questioned, walking a few inches away from Anamaria.  
  
Ana got ready to leap up at Jack and rip him to pieces, but Laurence remained calm and still. "Well, if ye did..." He started, really seriously. "I would 'ave ter take 50 percent o' the Black Pearl..." He added. "I might burn me half o' the Pearl, or even cut it, so it's fair..."  
  
That was when jack's ear's lit up. "Alright, no more threatening, please I'm savvied enough! I'll give ye yer ship back, an' ye just keep yer evil hands away from mine, savvy?" He asked hurriedly.  
  
Laurence beamed. "Savvy mate. An' I hope our ship is in one piece! Or else 25 percent o' the Pearl" He demanded, his expression still.  
  
"Yer ship's in stunning condition, Laurence... And Ana..." Jack declared, forcing a fake grin. Then he was off.  
  
And the next day, Laurence and Anamaria got their ship back in one piece and Jack's Pearl was as far away from their's as possible.  
(end of flashback...)

* * *

"Alright..., so you're saying my uncle was afraid of you?" Nicola asked the storyteller of the story, Mr Appledorn (a.k.a Laurence.). She asked in a disbelieving tone.  
  
Laurence rose an eyebrow. "No, we just... weren't good friends, that's all." He added, thinking about it.  
  
"So you and uncle Jack were rivals... And I guess you'll always be" Nicola suggested then quickly added, "Anyway... What was it between you and Anamaria? Uncle jack mentioned her once when he was telling me and Amy a little bit about how he got the Black Pearl back. He said that Anamaria wasn't a woman." Nicola informed.  
  
Mr Appledorn chuckled. "Anamaria and me, we were going ter get engaged. Until she thought she was breaking some of the pirate codes... She said she wanted a break, so we broke up. That's when Jack stole Ana'a ship, again, but this time he sunk it." He explained.  
  
Nicola smirked. "But how come you and uncle Jack aren't as... friendly as much?" She asked carefully, not being able to resist her curiosity.  
  
Mr Appledorn sighed. "Jack stole me ship... An' Ana." He muttered, more to himself than to Nicola. "O' course, Jack and Anamaria are just friends now, if ye call it friendship... An' I 'ave no interest in 'er either!" He added, but Nicola could sense a bit of bitterness in his voice.  
  
So she decided to change the subject. "How did you become a teacher, when you're a pirate?" She quizzed.  
  
Mr Appledorn chuckled again. "I needed money, and I had ter disguise myself as a 'non-pirate' so it was safe for me to stay in at Port Royal." he explained again, a matter of fatcly. "Now, it's getting late... Do ye always stay up this late on school nights?" He asked.  
  
Nicola nodded. "Yup. I'm not tired, well... I am now." She yawned.  
  
"No wonder ye were always late for school!" He rolled his eyes, while saying it. "Hurry up and go to sleep, we might be arriving to Tortuga tomorrow if we have good weather." He ordered.


	6. How infamous is he?

How infamous is he?

* * *

Nicola woke up the next day, found a way to 'pinch' a few foods and when she had finished her breakfast, she decided to explore a few bits of the ship. She found herself in a desserted place, looking around at what a ship's got.  
  
When she was passing past a cabin, the door burst open, and a boy about her age stumbled right at her. "-And stay out! You-" A loud screechy voice squeled and cursed dangerously, and they could both hear her still ramble on about stuff people didn't want to hear.  
  
The boy got up, mumbled a little to himself as he straightened himeself. Then he looked at Nicola as if he hadn't noticed her. "Oops... Sorry, I was um... kinda in a hurry." The boy said, foolishily, rubbing his head.  
  
Nicola smirked (a little mockingly) at the comment and almost rolled her eyes. "Ha, yeah. In a hurry..." Nicola repeated as she didn't have anything else to say. "Well..." She motioned a gesture that she was going to leave now.  
  
As she was passing, the boy grabbed her arm. "What's the hurry?" He cocked his head and frowned as he stared at Nicola. "Hey, you look kinda familiar... Do I know you?" He asked, which caused Nicola to raise one eyebrow. "Ah, that's right.... You're the girl that got on the wrong ship!" He stated, halfly winding her up.  
  
But Nicola stayed calm and simply rolled her eyes slightly. "Great So everybody knows that now..." She said, and the boy lightly laughed.  
  
"So... What's your name?" The boy asked out of the blues. "I'm Kory by the way..." He talked grinning.  
  
Nicola blinked. Most of the boys in Port Royal had names like, Michael, Benjamin or Edward, something that sounded royal. But if it was unusual, it would be a very long name. But she hadn't heard of the name 'Kory' in Port Royal.  
  
Nicola rubbed her arm as she got back to Kory's question."I'm Nicola." She told him. Then added, "Nicola Norr-... Nicola Sparrow." She added proudly, thinking of her mother's maiden name.  
  
As soon as Nicola said 'Sparrow', Kory's eyes widened. "Did you just say Sparrow?" He asked, just to make sure. "You... You're the Capt'n Jack Sparrow's... daughter?" He asked, frowning a bit with shock but excitment.  
  
Nicola was surprised that he knew her uncle. "No... I'm his niece." She announced. "You know him?" She asked, waiting for the answer.  
  
Kory chuckled as if Nicola was joking. "You've gotta be kidding me! Of course I know Capt'n Sparrow! Who doesn't?" He said. "I'm going to be in his crew one day... Maybe even his first-mate!" He exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with his dream.  
  
Nicola frowned a little. 'Uncle Jack's first-mate? Now, that's a little too much...' She thought and grinned. She was also grinning at how famous her uncle is. "Well, Kory, see you around..." She flashed a smile and walked passed, the direction to her cabin.  
  
Kory smirked and waved, as he walked the opposite way.  
  
Nicola was on her way to the cabin, when a big fat pirate twisted her wrist. "I'm gonna be rich when I sell ye!" He laughed maniaclly, as Nicola tried to get out of the man's grip.  
  
"Let me go!" She shouted and the stranger. "Someone! Help me!" She shouted again. She tried to kick him and punch him, but the pirate was just too heavy and fat.  
  
The pirate man looked annoyed and shouted in a big echoey voice, "Shut up!", but Nicola gave him the evils and kept on screaming for help. The man was about to punch Nicola, when a hand grabbed his. "What the...?"  
  
A sword was pointed to the man's thraot. "Do not harm a single hair on this girl..." The voice said calm. "Or else ye'll have ter deal with me!" The man who saved Nicola said.  
  
The fat pirate laughed, even though he was sweating and uncomfortable with the blade at his throat. "An' what if I get passed ye?" He questioned, boastfully.  
  
"Well then ye can take her and sell her..." The man announced, which Nicola got shocked. "After ye get through Jack Sparrow!" He said his name threateningly. Nicola figured by now that he was none other than Mr Appledorn.  
  
The fat pirate looked shocked and surprised. "Ye mean... the capt'n Sparrow? Capt'n o' Black Pearl?" He quizzed, sweating more, and when he recieved a nod, he stared at Nicola. "I.... I'm so sorry. Please don't tell Jack Sparrow!" He pleaded.  
  
Mr Appledorn looked down at Nicola, waiting for her answer. Nicola grinned. "Alright .. Only in one condition though!" She said smartly and the chubby pirate gulped. "Never ever try and sell little children or else I'll find out somehow and tell my uncle!" She announced and Mr Appledorn couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"I... I wont, never ever again! I promise, just don't tell Sparrow." The man stammered. When Mr Appledorn gave him a cold stare, he backed away slowly breaking into a run.  
  
Nicola blinked at how that had happened. "Wow, my uncle must be pretty scary." She mentioned out loud.  
  
Mr Appledorn smirked. "Not scary... Just famous, or should I say infamous." He corrected, mainly to himself.  
  
"And I can't believe I shooed a pirate that was about 3 times my size!" Nicola excitedly told him, happily.  
  
Mr Appledorn just smiled and didn't say anything. He figured that Nicola didn't know that the fat pirate wasn't sober.  
  
As the two of them walked back to the cabin, Nicola noticed a small dot in the distance. She squinted her eyes then her eyes went round with happiness. "An island, Mr Appledorn! An island!" She shouted excitedly at her only companion.  
  
Mr Appledorn stared hard at the dot then smriked shortly afterwards. "It's not just an island... It's Tortuga." He explained, both of them looking silently at the island near the sunset.

* * *

Hope you liked this chappy! I want reviews hint hint please! 


	7. Tortuga!

Hey pplz I got a review, yay! I feel very special thanks to _Dani_... Anyway I thought_ some_ people might want to know that my first juniors exams are over, and I'll try and post my fics quicklier.

* * *

**Tortuga!**

It was dark when Nicola woke up. She guessed that she had fallen asleep when she waited for the ship to stop. "Are we there yet?" She asked sleepily, her voice all croaky from the sudden awakening. When she got no answer back she sat up, rubbing her eye. "Mr Appledorn?" She called but her voice was soon drowned by the sound of the anchor dropping and the passengers yelling.

When Nicola's eyes got used to the dark, she found no one, no Mr Appledorn. So she got her already packed bag and walked out of the small dark cabin.

The passengers were crowding and pushing each other to get on land and they were noisy. They shouted, yelled and even when they were just talking they seemed to be loud.

Nicola was trying to find a way to squeeze in but the people were just too tightly packed. Just as she was about to give up and sit down and wait for the people to slowly go ahead, she heard a faint voice calling her through the rowdy pirates. "Nicola!? Nicola!!?" The voice got louder as the owner of it came closer.

Nicola turned to the direction of the voice and saw it was Kory. "Kory??" She repeated, getting hold of her bag. "What are you doing? I thought you would be already in Tortuga..." She thought aloud.

"I wanted to see you...." Kory stated quickly then added shortly, "Quick, I know a short cut..." He dragged Nicola to somewhere before she could protest. Then he stopped. Nicola wondered how Kory could run in the dark so professionally.

"Where are we??" Nicola asked, looking around at the dark faintly outlines.

Kory stood beside her. "We're one jump away from Tortuga..." He told her. "Now, All you've got to do is jump! You jump first, make sure you take a big jump..."

Nicola hesitated at Kory's advice like warning. She couldn't see a thing and she could only hear waves of seawater underneath her, splashing onto the side of the ship. "Jump? You mean I have to jump over onto something I don't even see?" She asked a little afraid.

Kory noticed the fear, and said, "Capt'n Jack Sparrow's relation afraid?? Especially jumping onto Tortuga? Ha! Well then I'll go first if you're that scared..." He mentioned mockingly and finished with a smirk.

Nicola flashed an icy glare that she was sure Kory would see. "NO! I meant... I'll go first." She said and Kory grinned as if it was all part of the plan. Nicola gulped once then jumped over. She thought she was going to end up in the sea but she felt her feet hit hard ground. She actually stumbled afterwards.

Nicola felt Kory jump beside her. "Wow! Nice landing!" He commented.

Nicola got up and got her bag. "Well that was one great thing not to tell me! You could have told me I was going got land on hard stuff like, this!" She whined and started walking away.

Kory shook his head and smirked. "Wait up, Nicola!" He yelled as he caught up with her. "So, where are you going?" He asked.

"Somewhere I can find my uncle." She said in a matter of fact way, annoyed at Kory's presence.

Kory looked a little taken back, but grinned anyway. "Oh, I thought you were going to say, 'Somewhere I can get rid of you!'" He mimicked Nicola's voice for the last few bits. Then he turned serious. "Can I go with you??" He asked suddenly.

Nicola looked confused. "Come with me? Where?" She questioned, slowing her pace a little.

Kory chuckled. "To find Capt'n Jack, you uncle..." He said as he looked around. "So where do you think we should start?" He asked.

Nicola rolled her eyes as she started walking at her normal speed. "Funny... Because that was exactly what I was going to ask you." She remarked, mostly with sarcasm. "How am I supposed to know where to search first? I've never been here before...." She told Kory, looking around a little.

"Well then here's a little advice for you, Tortuga is never safe! Especially and mostly at night. It's more dangerous in the dark than it is when it's light." Kory explained a little seriously this time. "Now I say we head to any random bar and see if Capt'n Jack is there." He announced.

Nicola raised her eyebrows. "And I thought you said that Tortuga isn't safe in the dark..." She hit back with her arms across her chest.

Kory turned around to face Nicola and thought of something to say. "Well...." He began, slowly to think. "It wont be dark no more in the bar because there will be light!"


	8. Found at last

**Found at last.**

* * *

Kory ands Nicola came out of the bar looking disappointed. "That was the fifth bar!" Nicola exclaimed, sitting on a rock wall of a building. 

Kory also sat down. "I'm tired." He sighed in exhaustion. "I wonder where he is..."

"Well, lets go find him!" Nicola inspired him, getting up. "Come on!" She said, as Kory followed.

They've been walking a while till the next bar. They uneasily got passed a few drunken pirates and they were in. Nicola walked closer to the bar tender and asked for her uncle.

"You mean Jack?" The woman asked. "I have heard that he was back in Tortuga, again... But he could be anywhere!" She giggled then turned back to another customer.

Nicola turned to Kory. "No sign, I think..." She muttered and the two of them were about to get going, when Kory bumped straight into a tall man.

"I'm sorry!" Kory immediately apologized going wide eyed. "I didn't mean to..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

The man grabbed him up and shouted right in Kory's face. "Watch where yer going!" The shouting of the big man had caught everyone's attention. He raised his giant-like fist.

That was when Nicola kicked the big man's big shin. "Kory! Are you alright?" She asked, when Kory got dropped.

Kory didn't answer. "Run!" He yelled as he stumbled.

They made it to the door, but a pirate blocked their way. Two others came from the side, rugged and drunk looking. The big tall man was coming from the behind. "Little kids shouldn't be messing around with pirates!" He chimed, as he got closer. He glared at Nicola for kicking him. The two pirates at each side grabbed Nicola and Kory.

"Let me go!" Nicola squealed, and Kory started yelling stuff too. They made such a racket that now the people had formed a small crowd.

One of the pirates accidentally knocked Kory out, and he mumbled in his faint.

Nicola screamed as one of them tried to put a cloth over her mouth.

"Let the little children go..." A new voice said warningly from behind Nicola. She heard a click and she guessed it was the sound of a gun.

The pirates laughed. "And what are ye going ter do? Kill us? Pirates like ye can't do that! They're too frigid, unless you're someone real bad." They chuckled, madly.

"Maybe I am," The man said, as he lifted up his head a bit and walked closer. "Cos I'm catp'n Jack Sparrow..."

Nicola jerked her head back. "Could it be? Really?' She thought and was very relieved to see her uncle again! She was a little surprised too, meeting him in a situation like this.

Jack must have caught a glimpse too, because he opened his mouth and nearly gasped, but he remained and stared coolly at the pirates surrounding Nicola and Kory. "An' ye happen ter be messing with me niece." He growled dangerously and shot the tall man on the knee. It skimmed a bit, which Jack did on purpose, so Nicola won't think badly of Jack.

The man collapsed, while the other so called team mates ran out, scared that they might be next.

Jack walked closer to the man. "Ye should be thanking my niece that I didn't kill ye." He smirked at the sight of the man. "Next time, I'll get you for good." He warned.

When everything and everyone went normal, Jack turned to Nicola. "Fancy meeting ye 'ere, Nicola..." He grinned. "Ye wanna sit down for a while?" He asked, looking over at an empty table.

Nicola nodded. "Alright but I think you'll have to carry my friend." She said pointing at the motionless Kory.

Once they have settled in the table, with Kory still fainted, Jack stared at Nicola suspiciously. "What are ye doing 'ere?" He questioned.

Nicola shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She was afraid of that question. "Er, I need help, well... My mum does and so does Amy." She started and Jack began to listen more closely.

Nicola blinked the tears as she thought of Amy and her mum, and before she started she stared sat Jack, a little confused at herself and everyone. She began to cry. "It's nearly been eight years since you last visited Port Royal! Why didn't you come and visit?" Nicola burst out, not caring if anyone was listening. "Mommy and Amy's probably living in some island by now... Living their new life!"

Jack focused on. "What? Why? Aren't they living in Port Royal, with Norring-"

Nicola screamed and covered her ears. She looked up at Jack and cried again. "I don't want to hear that name again!" She gasped, through her sobs.

Jack sensed by now that something terrible happened. "What happened?" He asked, concerned about everyone, his face darkening.

Nicola told him everything about her parents arguing and the night Norrington hit her and Ria. "He hit me!" Nicola repeated after she told him the whole story. "He hit me and mum!" She broke down again.

Jack's face turned angry, as he clenched his hands into a fist. "What happened to Amy?" He demanded kind of cautiously.

"Her eyes..." Nicola started. "She looks scared and there's fear in her eyes... I don't know how she's living right now but..." She sobbed some more.

"How did ye get separated from Ria? Jack asked after a few minutes so everyone could calm down, but his fist was still placed on the table.

Nicola calmed down too. She looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. "I... I got on the wrong ship..." She whispered, a little embarrassed.

Even Jack had to smirk a little then. "Well, who's he?" He pointed at Kory, still lying curled up beside Jack's seat.

Nicola covered her mouth with her palm. "Oh no! Kory! Is he still alive?" She remembered. "I met him on the ship.... Then, I don't know, he just followed me." She told her uncle.

* * *

Hope you all liked it 


End file.
